What Happens Now
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: After the war, all of the Black sisters lost something. Narcissa, the  youngest lost her family's name and honor, Andromeda, most of her family and Bellatrix lost her master and her life. How will they deal with life once again? Nothing the same anymore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My third in-progress fic. I thought I might do a post-war one. I'm starting to love Andromeda Tonks. Reviews would be good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. It belongs to JK Rowling.

What Happens Now 

Chapter 1- Reconciliation

Bellatrix and Narcissa swore to each other that they would never talk to their sister again after she ran away with a mudblood."Sorry, Bella," She muttered under her breath. Narcissa wore A Hat and a scarf to conceal her face from the rest of the people. She didn't know where her sister lived. She had to go to the Ministry to ask the welcome witch for her address. An owl came fluttering days after the war for her. An invitation to spend the day with Andromeda.

Narcissa Malfoy had the choice to ask the welcomewitch or find another plan. She couldn't bear to be seen, after what her family has done. Though they were all pardoned, public scrutiny still kept their eyes on her. She glanced around the lobby of the Ministry, the place her husband got caught. A flock of red hairs walked towards the lift with  
>a black haired boy. The black haired boy didn't join the lift however as he was interviewed by the press. The Weasley's rode the lift and vanished from sight. Narcissa swallowed. Just as the boy was about to enter another lift, she spoke his name.<p>

"Harry," she said. Harry Potter, the chosen one stumbled back and stared at his caller.

"Mrs. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" he boy must be genuinely nice. After all they did to him, he forgives and forgets.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask. I hope it isn't too much. I believe you know my sister? andromeda?"He nodded.

"I recieved a letter from her and I want to see her but I do not know where she lives. Can you tell me where so I can floo there?"  
>"Of course." Harry gave the exact location of the house and watched Narcissa Malfoy's eyes redden.<p>

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No really. It was nothing." he replied.  
>"Thank you for forgiving my family. My son." she had to go before tears would fall from her eyes. Harry was left there at the middle of the Ministry befaddled.<p>

He smiled. Things were at peace.

Narcissa flooed her way to her sister's home. How was she going to begin coversation if they hadn't spoken for more than two decades. Her sister's house was cozy and welcoming. Something she would have liked as a child but she was old now. Married. A loud wail came from the kitchens. A child was crying.

"Wait a minute, Teddy. Mommy's not here but Grandma is." came Andromeda's sweet voice. Andromeda Black stepped out of the kitchen into the living room where Narcissa was holding a bottle. She dropped  
>the bottle at the sight of her sister.<br>"Cissy!" she cried. Tears were streaming down her face. "You came!" she barely made out the words. For a minute, Narcissa thought she saw Bellatrix but then Bellatrix hugged her. That was not Bellatrix. She hugged back her sister after debating whether or not to do so.

Andromeda pulled her sister into the kitchen. A full metamorphagus was jumping up and down a crib.  
>"This is Teddy Lupin. Nymphadora's son."<br>"Where's your daughter?" she wasn't looking at her sister's eyes. She was too embarassed.  
>"Gone," she answered, sadness in her voice but she didn't mourn about the past. She laughed.<p>

"Well, i can't be sad. Teddy would want his blanket before he sleeps. Who's to take care of him if not me?" she picked up her wand from a nearby table and accio'd the blanket. A purple blanket flew into her hands. She tucked the baby inside the crib and levitated it to the living room. Narcissa followed after her without saying anything. She didn't know Nymphadora was gone. She didn't even like the girl. No manners, at all. But she didn't understand why she felt sorry that her sister also lost someone, something. How could her sister act like nothing happened? How could Harry Potter forgive them? Why wasn't she able to let go?

After Andromeda was sure the baby was sleeping, she sat down beside her sister.  
>"Cissy," she said. "What made you come?"<br>Narcissa wasn't slouching. She was dignified.  
>"I don't" she started. "know"<br>Andromeda touched her face."You're still my sister aren't you?"

She nodded. How can she maintain this coversation. Why did she even go to her house.  
>"where's the baby's father?" Narcissa asked.<br>"Gone. Remus Lupin. Perhaps you know him. He taught your son at Hogwarts several years back."  
>"Ted?" she badgered.<br>"Gone too." came the calm but pained reply.  
>"So, it's only you and the baby?" she said.<br>"Yes. But Harry's the godfather of the baby and they visit often." she said.

"Who?" Cissy asked.  
>"The Weasley's." Andromeda answered. Narcissa almost choked.<br>"Cissy!" she laughed. "Dont tell me you're still that way towards them? I mean, the war's over!"  
>"Indeed Dromeda." Andromeda's face lit up. Her sister called her by her nickname. "But Im still not used to the new wizarding world. I mean everything was so different."<p>

"Mhmmm." Andromeda decided she'd have to maneuver the conversation before they would discuss her disownment.  
>"So, what's happening with Lucius and your son?" she inquired. She missed her sister.<br>"Lucius feels like a goner. Draco is scarred. My life is not the same." she paused. "I'm not the same Narcissa Black who married a rich Malfoy anymore Dromeda! My family's in ruins. We're goners in the wizarding world." Narcissa didn't know what brought her deepest thoughts to slip out of her mouth to her long disowned sister. It was  
>just a feeling that someone would know and understand. She finally slouched.<p>

"We might as well be squibs."  
>"The important thing is that they're alive." Andromeda answered.<br>"You're complete." Cissy retorted without thinking.  
>"Im sorry." Cissy answered. "I know you're saying that my family is complete but they'll never be the same. Your family was always happy"<p>

Andromeda patted her sister's hand. Somehing she was accustomed on doing whenever little Cissy felt sad. She left when Narcissa was in her 5th year, she did not know how much she changed.

"Bella's dead." Narcissa blurted all of a sudden.  
>"I know. Harry told me." She answered.<br>"And you're not sad about it?" it was an accusation.  
>"I am Cissy. But Bella killed my grandson's parents. I'm not saying she deserved to die but I'm not yet ready to see her grave." she continued. "Did you fix her funeral?"<p>

"I doubt anyone would attend."  
>"I will."<br>"Hogwarts is still ruined but McGonagall is patching things up. Bodies have been moved but most are still there. Unidentified. Severus's body has been taken. Harry arranged it for him. The funeral starts later. Are you coming?"  
>"Someone has to take care of Teddy." she replied.<br>"Cant you bring him? Or leave it to someone? Please Dromeda, I want to go with someone. Lucius won't even step out of the house and Draco Is really traumatized." There was a need in Narcissa's voice. Dromeda had to help her. She's been gone for so long. She wasn't there the other times Narcissa needed her help.

"I'll bring him. He deserves to know a hero. Cissy, You're not Mad at Severus?" she asked  
>"The funny thing is I'm not." she chuckled. "I guess it's impossible for one person to live without loving someone. He sure fooled me. Right to the end. I wish I said good bye."<p>

"Cissy, Where do you plan to bury Bella?" Andromea knew she was popping up different conversations but it was needed to prevent the chill in the air.  
>"I don't know. Maybe the Black Family estate? But it belongs to Harry now."<br>"But I'm sure he'll allow us to do so. He's a good person."  
>"He is." She stopped. Unsure what to say. "Will you come?""Of course."<p>

Silence followed.

"Dromeda, I'm sorry! Sorry for turning back on you. Sorry for everything."  
>"It's alright Cissy." she smiled. "I know the burden you must have felt. But I'm glad you married well. You really love Lucius don't you?"<br>"Im not sure I even know." she answered. Head down.

"What do you mean? Of course you do. How could you have survived the war if you didn't? "

"I know but he's not the same anymore. I don't even know if he's trying to be strong. Even for me." Narcissa whimpered. "He doesn't even know im going here."

"Bring Draco over sometime alright. I'd like to meet him." Andromeda enveloped her sister in a long hug.

Teddy Remus Lupin started to cry. Andromeda left her sister to check on the baby.

"It's never going to be the same. " Cissy muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Almost there

Narcissa Malfoy once again graced the public with her presence. After being featured on a somehow bad light in the Daily Prophet after attending Snape's funeral, she grew just a bit more stronger. Harry  
>Potter accepted them, well her at least, the wizarding world will no matter what they think. She was starting to have her Black mixed with Malfoy pride once again.<p>

Narcissa had to go fix Bellatrix's funeral. It's been days since she died and not one owl came to the manor bringing a letter asking what happened to her. It would be written in the future history books  
>anyway. Why would anyone bother?<p>

Arriving at Hogwarts, she fiddled with the door until someone saw her. Flitwick did. Flitwick ran inside and out came Professor McGonagall.

"Professor,"  
>"Mrs. Malfoy, i suppose you came for your sister's body?" Minerva said<br>indifferently. Her tone was cool. And would have brought out her wand and lay a curse on anyone who speaks to her that way but things were different now. She bit her lip  
>and replied "Of course, professor."<br>"Well then, you may enter." she said. "I'll have you know there isn't anyone here. Most of the bodies have been claimed last week and the other members of the faculty are undergoing repair in the castle, the bodies left are in the great hall. I suppose you know the way?"  
>"Yes. Yes, of course." Narcissa was a little shaken. So this is what the world viewed her as now. A Person unworthy of headed to the great hall while McGonagall entered a different<br>hallway. There were a few bodies left compared to before. All of the bodies lay side by side each other except for Bella's. Bella was alone near the centre of the room. She was still gripping her wand, no one  
>took it and her eyes were still open. Narcissa stiffened. If only Lucius were here to help her and comfort her. Narcissa pried her sister's wand from her clammy hand and shoved it inside her coat. She was on the way on levitating her sister's body but she remembered she can't use magic or else she would be put in Azkaban forever. Only a few more days, and she would be able to use her wand again. She called<br>for her house elf. In a jiffy , her house elf came.

"You called mistress?"  
>"Apparate my sister's body to the manor then come back here and apparate me."<br>The little elf held Bella's clammy hand and off they disappeared from  
>Cissy's sight. A minute later, the elf returned looking hysterical.<br>"Mistress, There is a problem at the manor."  
>Narcissa disapparated with the elf unaware that McGonagall was still watching her from afar.<p>

"Get her out of here!" Draco screamed. Draco was near the stairs. Narcissa ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug.  
>"What's the matter, sweetie?"<br>"Why is she here?" he babbled on and on.  
>"Hush." Cissy said. "She's dead."<br>Draco paled white. He ran to his room and slammed the door. Narcissa shivered.  
>Narcissa disapparated to the ministry of magic. Hopefully, Harry Potter would be there.<br>After convincing the welcomewitch, she wasn't going to cause any trouble, she entered the auror office just in time to back away when she saw the mudblood Granger was inside. She was there when her sister  
>tortured the young lady yet she didn't do anything. Surely, she would despise caught no sign of the boy who lived and she just disapparated back home. She owled Potter instead.<p>

"Dear Harry Potter,

I know it must be strange Reading a letter from me but this is about my sister. Andromeda said you would agree for us to bury Bellatrix at the Black family estate. It wouldn't be a big event, it wouldn't even  
>be an event, just an occassion for her two sisters, me and Andromeda. We hope you agree.<br>Signed, Narcissa Malfoy in behalf of Andromeda Tonks"

She didn't even waste time thinking of what to write. She simply wrote what she thought. Within the day; Harry Potter returned the letter.

"Dear Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Tonks,

I agree to your request, but I hope it wouldn't be a problem to ask if I can drop by and stay. When do you plan to have it? Just owl me and I'll make arrangements. Sincerely, Harry Potter"

Narcissa exhaled. Bellatrix was going to be agreed on the afternoon after tomorrow. Cissy ordered two of her house elves to fix her sister for her funeral. The house elves squirmed but they did it anyway. Andromeda came alone. Lucius and Draco wouldn't come. Rabastan and Barty were long gone. It was a fast event. A surprise to Narcissa, Harry Potter indeed came."Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy,"  
>he started. "I thought it would be nice if her husband would also be here to say his final respects. "<p>

"Oh. But isn't he in Azkaban, Harry?" Androneda asked.  
>"I've made arrangements to get him out for today."<br>Cissy felt like the temperature dropped to an icy stop: two hooded dementors gripped Rodolphus Lestrange tightly.

"Rodolphus?" Narcissa called. No answer. He raised his head and looked down on his wife. Silence.  
>Andromeda seemed a little impatient. She started to talk.<p>

"Bellatrix, " Andromeda started. "I know if it were your choice, you would have killed me if I attended but I am family and I deserve to be here. I'm sorry for you if you killed my family and hundreds of people  
>because it was your loss. I'm not mad that I know you shattered my room when I left. I forgive you for everything and I hope you'll have peace and regret the things you did. If only we had a time machine and we could go back in time. Bellatrix, the eldest. The life of every party not the one that would kill the people in the party. You were wrong . I hope you know that now. " andromeda ended. It was obvious she practised and rehearsed. She was quite harsh, Cissy had to say but Andromeda just stared blankly shot her a deadly he still have feelings towards her? Harry thought."Bellatrix," he grinned. His voice was cracking and hoarse. Not like when he was young."<p>

I'm still alive but I might as well be dead. It's been fun serving our master with you, my wife. Even though people think I'm so dumb, to have you yet I don't. I carry that scrutiny for our sake, as well.  
>Your sister's here by the way. The other one. Remember how much you hated her, you can't do anything now. If I had a time turner, I'd stay in our Hogwarts years.". He was speaking in codes, harry thought. He grinned, happy to have delivered his part well even if Narcissa and Andromeda shot him deadly glares.<br>Harry shuffled. "Oh, okay. Must be my turn." he muttered. "Bellatrix Lestrange. You tortured Neville's parents and a lot more. There's nothing I can tell you because I did not know you. All I know  
>is you were there with Voldemort each time. There's only one question I have: Was it worth it? You did a lot of evil things. But, I hope you rest in peace."He stepped back.<p>

"Well, Bella. For one. I didn't excpect at least some people coming. I thought it would only be you and me again. Like when Andromeda left and mother and father passed on."

A flash of guilt hit continued. "Maybe it was nice knowing that mum and dad never  
>knew you too well. They never knew you were a death eater because you were a girl, they expected and believed it was Rodolphus, not you. Well, now my family's pretty shaken. And you're gone. They say that people don't really leave loved ones once they're gone, but I reckon you're off there somewhere and not with me. " Narcissa smiled. She managed to say these not showing any sign of weakness. To the others, she did not make any sense but that was just what she wanted. After she spoke, Andromeda flicked her wand and produced a wreath of flowers. The house elves laid Bella on her final resting place as quickly as possible. It started raining. One by one, the demenors came and stared taking Rodolphus away while Potter also said his goodbyes and left. Andromeda also had to go but Narcissa stayed. She loved Bella. Bella knew that didn't she? Then why did Bella choose to go the wrong way? Why did Lucius and Draco choose the wrong way. Why did he do so. Her tears fell like a waterfall over a grave. She stayed there crying the whole night. Lucius and her son didn't even notice she was gone.<p> 


End file.
